


Comet me bro

by rousflow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Loves Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Frenemies, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, The Hales Love Stiles Stilinski, actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rousflow/pseuds/rousflow
Summary: Okay, so, sending Stiles to outer space for a top secret mission wasn’t smart, but it certainly wasn’t the end of the world! Until it kind of was.But hey! In his defense, it was mostly Derek’s fault!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction of Teen Wolf! I know it starts up a bit slow, but I’d love it if you’d give it a chance!

  
Stiles was tired, like, _tired_ tired.

Okay, to be fair, he spend most of his life doing research about stupid shit or whatnot while he should be sleeping, which meant that he was basically always tired, but this time he wasn't just the _regular_ type of tired. This time a cup- and three more cups- of coffee wouldn't do. Stiles feels like a nap of three years would barely be enough. Perhaps light years then? He snickered, no matter the lack of sleep, he still had his superb sense of humor. But oh well, not speaking about that were we? Oh yes! His super mega sleepy tiredness! Awesome.

What's even more awesome, is the fact that oh mighty mister dictator ("I'm not a dictator soldier Stilinski, stop calling me that!" - whatever) called for him. Yes, him _specifically_. Not Scott McCall who had napped all the way back to their own solar system, no, of course not Scott McCall who could nap in his real bed now too! No no, it _must_ be Stiles. Stiles who had flown back and forth between many, many planets and has fought or dealt with shit on them all too! He had double checked and triple checked and trouple checked until the guy who had come to get him threatened him with bodily harm, which, rude.

So yes, that's why they were here. Walking through the hallways of the huge spaceship that housed 1/3 of the ‘left-over’ human race. This 1/3 being the soldiers for the Empire. The other 2/3 were of noble blood- which meant they had their own huge ships- or just the 'normal' humans who weren't trained to fight.

They had passed many rooms by now, probably entering the more 'important people' part of the ship. Stiles wasn't really looking though, finding more enjoyment in bothering the crap out of the guy- and mind you, his very good companion- next to him.

"Really Boyd, I have no idea why he'd want me there. I think you misheard the name he said. I bet he said Biles, didnt he? Biles Bilinski, right?", he tried, because he really wasn't ready for yet another mission. He wanted to sleep! Goddamnit!

"I already told you, he said your name. _Stiles_ _Stilinski_. There's only one idiot on this ship with that name, it's you. You're that one idiot", Boyd shoved him a bit, not enough to send Stiles flying against the wall again, the man had learned to control his strength around him after the first time.

Now, Stiles used to be (read: _used_ _to_ _be_ ) a bit scrawny, but he definitely wasn't anymore. He could keep up with the bigger men and had some muscles to be proud of. Not as big as the others, but not as small as some. Just enough! Sadly, that didn't matter around Boyd. Because the guy was just _that_ strong. And it totally didn't hurt Stiles' pride a bit, expect it definitely did.

"Gee, thanks", he muttered, shoving Boyd back with as much force as he could muster. The man barely moved, which again, ow. Bye pride.

They came to a stop at the end of the hallway, Stiles not really having looked where they were going. Expect now he realized they most definitely were _not_ at the place he was usually brought to, which was his unofficial bosses' (he just gave them a time, place and problem they had to solve) headquarter. Instead, this place seemed more like a secret bunker. A secret bunker in a spaceship? Was that even possible? He didn't know.

He voiced all these thoughts aloud to Boyd, who just shrugged in response and pushed open the door they had stopped in front of. Inside was, of course- his boss, but also his... his father? And a bunch of random people. A few were obviously higher-ups while others were probably more in his rank. He figures they're there to protect the higher-ups. After all, riots were slowly starting again.

"Mister Stilinski, how nice of you to join us", one of the three men in suits said. His hair was, well, not much. He had a few crinkles around his eyes and seemed to be somewhere in his forties-fifties.

Stiles straightened up at the mention. "Please call me Stiles sir!", he exclaimed a little too loud and winced softly, then quickly gestured towards his father who was seated all the way- damn this room was big- in the right corner. "That's Mister Stilinski", a small grin overtook his features as he watched his father sigh in what he hoped would be endearment but was probably embarrassment.

"Okay, very well then, _Stiles_ "- Stiles did _not_ like that tone. It was the 'I'm a scary important man and I'm going to send you to your death!' tone. He had come across that tone way too many times than good for him, but he's still here! And most of the encounters were because he pissed people off, which is like, a secret talent of his, apparently. However, this time he did nothing to piss the man off! Expect from interrupting him and forcing him to call him by his nickname. Maybe he could read his mind too and knew Stiles had called him as-good-as-bald? But no, that's impossible. This guy seemed human, just like everyone else here. So him being a mind-reading alien wasn't a big chance, maybe just an empath? But he didn't look like someone who would hold a lot of empathy for another-

"Stiles are you even listening?", he could hear Boyd hiss in his ear and immediately tuned back into the one-sided conversation the not-mind-reading-and-definitely-not-empathic-as-good-as-bald-man was holding with him.

"-as we've deemed you fit enough for this mission. You have the required skills and experiences and we have heard that you're good at adapting and thinking quickly in unnatural situations. Therefore we will be sending you on a top secret mission that your own team may not know of. You'll be joining Captain Hale's crew on the mission and shall be under his command. You will have a short training period of four days and then you'll be ready to leave on Friday strict."

Stiles mouth fell open as he watched the man in shock. "Are you.. are you for real? For fucks sake! Are you nuts?!", he then exclaimed, knowing damn well how disrespectful he was being, but god, he felt a big migraine coming. Because Jesus Christ, couldn't they give him a damn break? He knows that short trainings are the toughest, like really, it's just training and training and training 24/7 (this case 24/4) with barely any time to take a breath in between. Which was hell itself, but at least a bit better with his own team. The fact that he wasn't even going to train with his own team, wasn't allowed to tell them anything about his 'top secret mission' AND had to be separated from them for who knows how long? Stiles was NOT having it! He belonged to the McCall Crew and had flown with them through every galaxy possible. They were his family. And everyone knew that the McCall Crew held one of the tightest bonds. Hell! He and Scott were even discussing the chance of completing their mizpah in a ritual sense, to make it _official_ official.

And no, not official as in, the marry sense of official. Wait, that's actually a pretty good example. The mizpah is kind of like tying the knots with another, but in a platonic way! Or well, some lovers do it too. It could be seen as romantic or platonic, depends on the person! It doesn't involve rings or kisses or a honeymoons or any of that sappy shit though. It's just.. You kind of tie your souls together.

A mizpah is literally a deep emotional bond between people, especially when they are separated by distance or death. Yes, he had searched it up when he'd overheard some people speaking about recently having formed their bond.

Funny thing: the moment he knew what it was, he ran to Scott and demanded they'd do it too. The latter, of course, immediately agreed.

Sadly, you've got to complete some entire ritual and even then, your spirits must be ready for the bond too. You've got to trust the other with your life, which doesn't happen within three seconds. You can only form the bond once you've been through hell and back with each other and you'd die for one another.

Which sounds real familiar to some type of bond people form in this serie that used to be really popular, way back in the past. What did they call the bond in there again? Oh yes! A parabatai. It definitely sounds cooler than a mizpah. Sadly, a parabatai was fiction and a mizpah wasn't! But yeah, Stiles had really been looking forward for his mizpah with Scott.

And to be honest, his bond with the entire McCall Crew was so strong, that he could basically form a mizpah with them all. Scott was just his most buddiest buddy ever since they were young, y'know. They'd met when it was the first day training for kids. They'd hit it off immediately and promised they'd fly a ship together one day. And here they are. Scott- their Captain- and Stiles- his left hand. More like right hand actually, because he does _everything_ for Scott. Really. He's been his #1 wingman from the very start and still going strong! Until now, apparently. Because now he had to ditch his best friend, almost mizpah buddy and most importantly: Captain.

Scott was his captain, no matter the circumstances or the many years they've known each other. Scott might lack a few braincells here and there, but he was the one Stiles was loyal to. And not to mention their crew! How was he going to survive without Lydia and Allison and Melissa and his father! Ah yes his father! He must disapprove of this mission right! Why was his father here anyway, wasn't this top secret?

"Your father is here, because you might be an adult, but he's still your legal guardian and if the mission goes wrong, which is a high possibility, then you've at least said your last goodbyes to him."

This was what made Stiles fume, pure anger and hatred and disbelief gushing through his body and right through his unfiltered sleep deprived mouth. " _Oh_. So I am send on a fucking suicidal mission with people I _barely_ know and trust and just have to leave my fucking family behind without a word? Do you know what big of a betrayal joining another crew is? Especially with the trust I have for my captain and crew and they have for me?", he flailed his arms around, trying to get his point across.

The superiors however, looked annoyed and almost bored, which only drove Stiles anger further. "Be glad you can at least say goodbye to your father Stiles, this is a top secret mission after all."

"I can't fucking believe this", Stiles breathed out as the anger slowly began to settle down and got replaced by an even more horrible feeling: doom and pure, pure despair.

"Whether you believe it or not, you're leaving Friday and that's final. Now say goodbye to your father, soldier. Afterwards Boyd here will take you with him so you can meet his Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, looking at his muscles: :D  
> A wild Boyd appears:  
> Stiles, looking at his muscles: :|
> 
> Random important guy: You are going on a super secret mission!  
> Stiles: Neat! When do I get to tell my friends?
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! Hope it wasn’t too confusing heh..  
> For the Wattpad users: This book will be posted on Wattpad too, so perhaps it might seem familiar. 
> 
> This story takes place in the future. World building will come later on in a few chapters- probs spread throughout the book-  
> told by yours truly, Stiles Stilinski. 
> 
> Also hooray! Laura Hale, Boyd, Erica and Allison are still alive and kicking here. 
> 
> If you have constructive criticism for me, please leave a comment! I could use it :D 
> 
> Have a nice day <33


	2. Running from McCall

Unlike what most people (and he, himself) would expect from Stiles, he actually did _not_ tell Scott about his super secret mission which he had been training for since yesterday! Actually, he hadn't spoken to Scott _at_ _all_! He'd made sure to avoid the other at all cost, because _clearly_ that's the smartest thing to do before you'll be put on a spaceship with an entirely random crew into the unknown!

No. He did NOT just quote Elsa from Frozen 2 or whatever that movie was called. It came out like... a thousand years ago. Whatever, he wouldn't know the exact year anyway. He especially wouldn't know that Elsa was the only princess who wasn't a teenager, that Anna made history by being the only princess at that time to sing with a villain and that Frozen 2 was the first sequel for a Disney princess movie to get a theatrical release. Because what normal person would know that?! Then again, Stiles wasn't exactly your average human being. You really should've guessed that when you realized his name is _Stiles Stilinski._

Well, that's not his real name, obviously. His parents didn't hate him _that_ much. Or maybe they did... given his official name is even worse. But we're not walking down that path! Not now at least. Because right now, Stiles is being really busy with running away from not only Scott, but the rest of his Crew (ex-Crew? He didn't know and it hurt to think about it) too, minus Melissa and his father.

"GET BACK STILINSKI!", he could hear Lydia screech and damn, they were close. Had they always been this fast? Or was it just Stiles' legs cramping from yesterday's training.

_Oh my god_! Let's talk about yesterday's training session! Gotta tell you about the pure agony they've put him through! It all started with him being supposed to meet Captain Hale. However, the man was nowhere to be found. Nowhere. And Boyd acted like it wasn't even a big deal! Like, sir, your Captain just disappeared, your Captain! Capital C! Capital all letters! CAPTAIN!

He did meet a few of the others on the Crew, like Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes.

Isaac was probably the most most most MOST sarcastic person Stiles had ever come across! And he's dealt with gnomes from a big ugly gassy planet in the fortieth galaxy. Gnomes are fucking jackasses okay, like, have you seen them? They don't wear cute little hats and don't have soft white beards like how people want you to believe. NO! They're like zombie toddlers, but worse. And they've got a bad mouth on them, words, breath, anything works. Not to mention, he's dealt with himself too! But of course he's more sarcastic than any existing gnome and any existing Isaac, no one will ever be able to outsass him.

He's learned some new things about Boyd too. Apparently his name wasn't just Boyd. The guy actually had a first name? And said first name wasn't Boyd?? but Vernon???? What?????

Anyway, not about Vernon- EW- Boyd, well, kind of about him, because he absolutely WRECKED Stiles. He can not walk properly anymore! HE'S LIMP-RUNNING AWAY FROM HIS CREW BECAUSE OF WHAT BOYD HAS DONE TO HIM!

And _no_ , Boyd hasn't done anything in the sexy way like some of you might think he did. Honestly, Stiles wishes it'd be that in stead of what really happened. And what had really happened was Boyd making him run 50 laps. And then do push-ups and burpees. And for WHAT?! Shouldn't they be like, training his fighting skills or reboot his knowledge about.. I don't know driving alien vehicles??

Which would be useless, because he didn't need training about spaceships at all, he could fly basically any spaceship with his eyes closed and, yes, to be honest, his combat skills aren't the best. But it's better than most expect! You didn't hear this from him, but, he can take 14 aliens down on his own- not that he's counting- but he likes to keep his itty bitty bit of fighting skills behind closed doors so people underestimate him and think all he can do is talk. While in secret, he can throw a punch too! And then, he'll bask in delight as he watches their disbelief and shock when he proofs them wrong by basically breaking his fist on their face, but if that means he gets to give them a bloody nose, it's all worth it! Well, at least he's good with the guns too. So he could always go _pew_ _pew_ in stead of _punch_ _punch_.

Moving on, after Boyd had dragged him through the third hell, he told him and I quote: "You're done with the warming-up now." Stiles had almost lost his shit right then and there.

And you know what's the funniest thing about all of that?! Boyd was watching him struggle! The man wasn't even running 50 laps with him! This is NOT the start of a Crew you can rely on. (OkAY that actually hit home, ow, he misses his Crew full of idiots and Lydia already). To make all of the struggling a hundred times better, Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes came back again. Because they wanted to ‘keep the newbie company'. _Yeah_ _right_. They wanted to watch the newbie struggle, that's what they wanted! But hey, at least Boyd went a bit softer on him afterwards. And Stiles really should've known Boyd was doing that for a reason. That reason coming in the form of the one and only blonde girl aka Erica.

Basically, what happened, was that they were going to spar. Boyd VS Isaac- because suddenly he didn't feel like sitting on the sidelines anymore- and thus leaving Stiles to fight Erica. Now, Stiles is no sexist and has long learned not to underestimate women (have you ever _seen_ Allison fight?). So, he was getting ready to go down within minutes.

He hand't expected to go down within _seconds_. Which, double again, ow, his pride.

Erica had actually looked quite sheepish, like even she hadn't expected him to go down that easily. FRIENDLY REMINDER: Stiles has muscles! Not as big as some! But not as small as others!!! He's got a perfectly good and healthy amount of muscles okay? OKAY?!

Stiles had gotten up, accepting Erica's hand, because he honestly didn't think he'd be able to get up again without making an absolute fool out of himself. Even more so than before. And then Boyd- ducking as Isaac was about to land a punch in the middle of his face- told Stiles to continue to spar. He had. This time it took a little longer for him to land on the floor, only a few seconds, but still longer. And so on. And so on. Until it was almost midnight and he and Erica were still dodging and punching and kicking. Stiles is quite sure he befriended the floor by now, being a frequent visitor and all that. Thank god, Erica slowed down a little and they even had some small talk here and there.

Did you know she used to have the biggest crush on him- which flattered his ego immensely- and her favorite hero or well, villain, is cat woman? And Stiles has to admit, it had been fun. He liked Erica quite much, she was cool and he remembered her from when they were children. Which is pretty logical given the fact she used to like him. He remembers how she used to be back then, all shy and awkward, but now that whole demeanor was gone and had replaced itself with a beautiful and confident woman who knew her self-worth and was ready to kick ass. Stiles can't say he didn't like the change.

Now, however, all of _that_ was less fun. Thinking about it, he shouldn't put all the blame on Boyd. Since Erica too, had given him a fair share of pain. But then again, Boyd had assigned her to fight with him, so.. Back to blaming Boyd again! _That bitch._ And Stiles had called him his ‘good companion’ before! Way to go Boyd, way to go.

"I SWEAR TO THE LORD AND ABOVE STILES", this time it was Scott, "YOU TALK TO US! COME BACK! YOU QUAVERING PUSSY!" (Now, most might find it offending to be called after a female genital, but most didn't know about how pussy is actually a diminutive of 'pusillanimous' which means showing a lack of courage or determination. Well, at least he likes to think that that’s what pussy is based on. So no, Scott was not calling him a quavering vagina, but he was calling him a.. uh.. well.. pussy?)

Looking around, Stiles noticed some people were actually stopping just to stare at the whole fiasco. I mean, it must look _kind_ _of_ funny. An upset guy limping away from a screaming set of equally as upset teenagers. He was breathing hard, feeling his muscles and lungs scream. He knows he did not look attractive at the very moment. You know, sweaty.. and face contorted into something what seemed like a cry for help but also a little bit amusement? Expect this wasn't amusing, not at all-

Stiles let out a silent shout when he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a room. Before he could yell for help, a hand was slapped over his mouth. Stiles struggled in the stranger's grasp, until he heard a familiar voice that made him relax slightly. "Jesus Christ Stiles, still getting in trouble? What would your father think", Jordan Parrish tutted as he locked the door after finally letting go off Stiles. Stiles looked around, noticing they were in Jordan's bedroom, which made sense.

"You know Parrish, if you wanted to take me to bed so eagerly, you could've just asked", he winked and cackled loudly at the disgusted noises that left the other's mouth. Which was a bit rude, but also understandable because Parrish was basically like his older brother. He was about to tease the man some more and opened his mouth when he'd heard banging on the door. Soon enough a voice joined the banging.

"PARRISH! PARRISH OPEN THE DOOR! TELL ME IF YOU'VE SEEN STILES!", ah yes, lovely smart Lydia. _Of course_ she knew he might be with Parrish, because why the fuck not use a brain hm? Both Parrish and Stiles shared a look of pure panic, which would've been funny if Stiles wasn't about to be skinned alive.

"Hide in the closet", Parrish hissed, shoving Stiles in without listening to his whispered protests while also shrugging off his shirt, which, just.. why? Stiles thanked the gods above.. well.. as above as it could get, I mean, they were in space after all. And religions weren't really a thing anymore. Expect from a few small ones. Did you know that the Islam once used to be one of the biggest religions in the world, Catholicism too! And more of those. _Crazy_ because these days, kids were raised in this particular way that everyone worshipped their emperor. Even though _no one_ has ever really seen him, or her, or them, or whatever. Maybe the emperor was just like god? This might all be very confusing to you. Maybe he should explain a bit about well, now. Because you might think: Why are you in space Stiles? How can you bind souls together with Scott? Why do kids get trained? WHO OR WHAT IS THE EMPEROR!

And Stiles gets it okay! It's difficult and confusing when you weren’t born and raised in this period of time. But then again, that's for legit every period of time. Like, imagine living in the 2000s? He straight up just can't. It's weird. Who the hell drives cars these days anyway? Cars get sold for millions and millions of dollars and most could only be found in collections of the finest and finest of collectors in their galaxy or perhaps when you are lucky a few floating galleries. But those traveled from galaxy to galaxy and were hard to find. Let alone get tickets for them!

Right, drifting away again. Just.. don't worry, Stiles will find the time to sit down and explain everything properly. Right now he just couldn't because there was still a screaming Lydia in front of Parrish’s door and Stiles was still in the darn closet even though he had promised himself he'd never get back in again.

You'd think that people wouldn't care about sexuality anymore, after all, everyone was traveling through space! Who was it again? Ah yes, Elon Musk. His plan to get everyone to space succeeded! Even though it took a couple of hundred years and expanded in them meeting aliens and finding out how to travel to other galaxies with the alien technology and all of that. But yeah, despite of all that, there were still nasty homophobes lurking around the corners. Stiles honestly thinks they are a little bit _too_ interested in all that gay shit to hate it, with how they can't seem to mind their own business. But honestly, Stiles didn't care, not anymore. Everyone he loved accepted him and the rest could fuck right off.

The door audibly opened and to Stiles' big surprise it stayed silent for a few seconds until- "Is he here? Parrish tell me, is he here?", Stiles almost winced at the sharpness in Lydia's voice. He kind of felt bad for putting Parrish in this situation, but then again, he _had_ kind of almost ripped Stiles arm off to get him in his room. Which again, you could just ask, kindly, perhaps with a drink and after some small talk, y'know.

" _He_ as in Stiles? Nope not here", Parrish easily lied through his teeth and Stiles was kind of proud of him, the man knew better than to ask: 'wHo aRe YoU taLkInG aBouT?!' Because that's what every guilty person says, everyone knows that, Lydia especially.

"How'd you know I'm talking about Stiles?", Stiles could imagine Lydia putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes in a honest to god scary glare, but still managing a tight-lipped smile which only made it even more threatening. Trust him, he’d know, he's been on the receiving end of it so many times.

Parrish however easily figured she was trying to trick him into exposing Stiles and dismissed her suspicions without any hardships. "Well, you guys aren't necessarily quiet. We all heard you coming from miles away", Stiles assumed he had shrugged like it was nothing and then mentioned towards his bare chest, "Now, are we done here? I was actually about to take a shower", Parrish probably had that fake sheepish grin on his face which just made everyone forget they were even 'mad' at him in the first place.

And to Stiles big surprise it worked on Lydia too. Expect not really that big of a surprise. Lydia had been thirsting over Parrish from the very moment Stiles introduced him to the Crew. Which might also explain why she had gone silent for a few seconds earlier, giving that her thirst 'object' was practically half naked. Stiles was gonna pester her about it, expect he wasn't because you know, kind of impossible at the moment. But hey- If Parrish had used this strategy to basically distract Lydia, he must know about her attraction towards him! Okay that's just something Stiles wanted to scream about, because how many times had he listened to Parrish whine about Lydia? The guy literally had to make a move, like right the fuck now, didn't matter that Stiles was in the closet. As long as they wouldn't do anything _funny_ , he was supporting it.

"I- Nevermind, you take your uh.. your shower, yes, I've got to go now.. and find.. uh.. someone"- OW LYDIA! OW!- "Have a nice shower.. Bye." He could hear Parrish chuckle and the sound of Lydia's heels clacking away quickly. Like for real, how did she even run in those things? Stiles is quite sure he has even seen her walk through the mud with them.

It was silent for a few seconds until the closet doors opened and Parrish told him he could "come out now" while he shrugged his shirt back on. So naturally, like any person would, Stiles dramatically fell out of the closet and told Parrish with all the dramatics he could possibly force into his voice that he was very much **bi**. The man just sighed and rolled his eyes, obviously not amused. "Sit Stiles, we're gonna have a talk."

"Oh my god", Stiles mockingly clasped his hands over his mouth, "I always had a feeling you were into me! Good thing I came out then, wouldn't want to miss out on that-", Stiles let out a soft ‘oof’ as he was hit in the face by a pillow. Which reminded him of his own, he really had to remember to bring his pillow with him on the mission or else he wouldn't be able to close an eye. (For your information: he can not sleep without his pillow). It had happened before and had not been fun, not for Stiles and not for the people surrounding him.

"Why were you running away from your Crew? I heard Scott and he sounded like he could kill you, he never sounds like that."

"He kind of does though", Stiles said, "Did you know I once ate the last slice of cheesecake during some weird type of gala hosted by another planet and he got so mad he was about to have a fist fight with me in the middle of the dance floor. That wasn't cool. I've heard they never invited humans to their galas again after that", he was hoping he steered Parrish a little bit away from what he had been asking. But of course he hadn't, because it's Parrish after all.

"I'm serious Stiles, what did you do?"

Okay. Rude. Why did Parrish immediately expect _he_ had done something. Perhaps Scott had fed his father junkfood, even though he knows how bad it is for him. Or maybe Lydia ate his freshly baked chocolate chip cookies AGAIN even though she keeps existing she's on a diet and would never do such things but he can still SEE the chocolate on her fingers, that filthy thief! Really, Stiles had no idea what Parrish sees in her (then again, whenever he came to visit, Stiles’ cookies went magically missing too, oh how'd that come?). What had Stiles seen in her then? He used to harbor the biggest crush on Lydia, but that's a bit embarrassing to bring up, because she's more of a sister to him now.

" _Stiles_."

"Fine!", Stiles threw his hands in the air and then let them flop down next to him again, "I might've been avoiding them for a while now."

"And what exactly do you mean with 'a while'?", Parrish eyed him suspiciously.

"Since the moment we came back from our mission", Stiles shrugged, it had been pretty fucking long already, he really missed them-

"So you've only been ignoring them since one day ago and they're _this_ upset already?", Parrish huffed out a laugh, like it was actually funny Stiles wasn't allowed to tell the people he loved that he was gonna go on a super secret mission and basically betrayed everything they've worked so hard on the past years. But Parrish didn't know about all that, so fair enough.

"Mind you! We're a very close Crew, we're basically like..", he counted the crew members in his head.. Scott, Lydia, Allison, Melissa, his dad and he.., "six peas in a pod!"

Parrish smiled fondly, he knew. They'd actually offered him a place in their Crew because they all trusted and loved him, sadly Parrish had denied. But they understood and respected his decision, still caring about him just as much as they had before (they just didn't love him anymore- joking.. joking..), because he was training to become a _special agent_ and he couldn't be one if he were to join their Crew. Hey, hold on a second- Weren't special agents meant for special missions? Or was his mission just not special and only secret.

"Well, you good to get back to your own place again?", Parrish stood up and smiled at Stiles, "'Cos now I'm thinking about it, I could actually really use a shower."

"Yes you could, you stinky man", Stiles yelped when Parrish went for a punch against his arm, luckily he just managed to escape the clutches of the most horrible man alive aka Jordan Parrish. More like, Jordan _Perish_ , considering his violent tendencies.

"You're such a little dick", Parrish groaned out.

"I'd like to think I'm a bit bigger..", Stiles has to bite back a grin as he watched Parrish inhale and exhale slowly, like he was trying to keep his cool.

"Hey Parrish.."

"What?", the man snipped, but Stiles knew he wasn't mad at him. Not dangerously mad, at least.

"Saturn that frown upside down", he winked as he closed the door right in Parrish's exaggerated face and went off to continue his day.

Hold on-

SHIT!

HE WAS LATE FOR TRAINING WITH BOYD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott: WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!  
> Stiles: AAAAAAAHHHHHH-
> 
> Parrish: Get in the closet!  
> Stiles: Wow. Never would’ve guessed you’d be a homophobe Jordan.
> 
> Parrish: Hi  
> Lydia: Hi  
> Stiles: ‘Sup (:


	3. Meeting the Captain

"You're late."

"Woah Isaac! Your observation skills are truly out of this world, especially considering we're in space right now", Stiles told him while quickly taking off his hoodie and shoes, acting like he wasn't currently panting for breath and sweating, which is sad, their training hadn't even started yet. But then again, he had run faster than the speed of light (debatable for some, but not for Stiles!) to not be even more late.

Isaac rolled his eyes and moved to the middle of the mats that were laid out all over the floor. Stiles remembers reading some fight sport books from the past and their dojo's had quite the same flooring as their training room. Expect from the fact that their mats were way moderner and.. nicer to look at. But Stiles honestly doubted if they were any softer, because they had not broken _any_ of his falls _at_ _all_ yesterday. Stiles was staring off in the distance when suddenly Isaac was all up in his face. "Woah dude, bit too close", Stiles took a step back, eyes widening in panic or surprise or both.

"You gonna train or not?", Isaac huffed, motioning Stiles to follow him back to the middle of the mats again. Stiles frowned, but followed along anyway.

"Isn't Boyd coming?"

"Perhaps later today to watch, but he's busy right now and asked me to take over."

Fun, totally, yes. "Okay great", Stiles clapped a single time, trying to get some energy in his body without any succes, "What am I gonna do today?"

Isaac shot him a look. "I think you mean, what are _we_ gonna do today", he then started stretching, nodding towards Stiles as indication for him to follow his lead.

"Oh my god! I love you Isaac", Stiles said while popping his joints, sighing in satisfaction as Isaac looked at him with slight disgust but mostly amusement, "Thanks for not watching me suffer, unlike some people." Some people being Boyd, but you already got that, probably. Still! Never hurt to point it out. Just to be _extraaaaaa_ clear.

Isaac grinned in response, some of his 'cool' demeanor slipping. Stiles knew the guy was just a big puppy on the inside, much like Scott actually. Speaking about Scott, he missed him! Had he said that already? How much he misses Scott? Because he misses him, a lot! Isaac shook him out of his thoughts again- really, he should stop drifting off with his thoughts- to tell him they were just going to start sparring immediately,

A few hours- _HOURS_?! How was he still feeling his body?- passed and Stiles could say with all honesty that Isaac was actually a really good fighter, Stiles honestly hadn't expected this, given the fact that he'd never really seen Isaac fight. Expect from yesterday with Boyd, but he had been too focused on not getting his ass kicked by Erica to really appreciate it. ‘Appreciating’ being kicked onto the floor the entire time.

But well, he barely knew anything about Isaac's fighting skills and weaknesses at all. Like, would he be able to bench press him like Boyd could? ( _don't_ , just don't ask how Stiles figured Boyd could totally bench press him, not a great memory). But hey! His lack of information about Isaac was pretty acceptable, he had met the guy two days ago! Well, ANYWAY! To his big surprise, Isaac was also a good talker. In the beginning it was mostly sarcastic comments, but slowly he really opened up to Stiles. Maybe he only did because he felt bad for giving Stiles a bloody nose, or maybe he genuinely enjoyed talking to him. Stiles likes to think its the latter even though the first thing would make more sense.

Stiles honestly lost his feeling of time (again, _HOURS_?) and had no clue how much time had passed, all he knew was that Isaac really had something against his fucking ability to stand upright. Like, please, leave his legs alone? He still needs them? To,,, you know, walk, and stuff? They already hurt! No need to kick them so many times. Stiles told Isaac exactly that and the other man just huffed out a laugh before swiping at Stiles his feet again. He landed on the floor with an 'oof' and opened his mouth to start bitching again, until a voice he didn't recognize suddenly spoke up.

"You know, you wouldn't be laying on the floor for.. the fifth time- ever since I walked in- right now, if you changed your stance a bit and focused on your opponent's fighting tactics."

Stiles turned around sharply, glaring at the man in the corner, whom he thinks the voice belonged to. And hey! Boyd was there too! Well, he thinks it was Boyd. They were standing in the corner, in the shadow, like a bunch of creeps. But if it actually was Boyd, then why hadn't he said hi? Maybe because the dick who had spoken earlier had forbidden Boyd from doing so!

"Excuse me, I am doing perfectly fine in this fight!", Stiles defended himself, accepting Isaac's hand to get him up. He dusted himself off, really, why was this ground so fucking dirty? You'd think they'd clean it, given the amount of times people _probably_ fell-

"You call that a fight? Please, it was basically Isaac beating you up", the man (what a douchebag) scoffed and Stiles mouth fell open in disbelief. Who was he to throw so much shade at Stiles?!

"It was not! I actually got in quite a few good hits too!", Stiles told the man, puffing his chest out slightly, which only made him receive an eye roll. At least.. He guesses it was an eye roll- shadow and all-, because with _that_ sigh, there's always an eye roll that comes paired with it.

"Then why can't I see his wounds? Why didn't he have a bloody nose too? And _why_ does Isaac look like he could keep this up for another 24 hours, while you look like you're about to pass out", the last sentence wasn't even a question, just a statement. The man stepped out of the lights and- okay, _woah_ , so he was getting bashed for his fighting skills by a fucking god. Hell, he could even be the emperor with those looks. Stiles imagines he'd look real good in a nice suit, with golden accessories and all that. But he also had always imagined the Emperor as a dirty old man. The one in front of him, was _not_ a dirty old man, _at_ _all_. But he was a douchebag. An Emperory Douchebag haha! Which reminded Stiles that he shouldn't be ogling at him right now, but actually be mad!

"Well, I-", Stiles threw up his hands in exasperation, "Then you try to fight him, Mr. Know It All!"

The man just smirked and stepped onto the mats, walking towards Stiles to take his place. Stiles in return, went to stand next to Boyd, glancing at Isaac who, quite frankly, looked like he was about to piss his pants. Really, just terrified of the idea of fighting Mr. Emperory Douchebag. He took his stance anyway, and Stiles listened as Boyd counted from three to one. Stiles rolled his eyes, the guy couldn't be that good right-

Okay.. Well.. Okay..

Mr. Emperory Douchebag just managed to get Isaac on the floor within three seconds, gripping him by the neck and forcing him to give up and admit he lost the fight. Which... Isaac had never given up on _their_ fights AND Stiles had never managed to get him on the floor either! Not to mention it had gone really quick too, Stiles is sure that if he had blinked, he would've missed it. His brain still had a tough time comprehending what had just happened.

"How'd you... How'd you do that?", Stiles stammered.

"I know Isaac's fighting strategy, he's quite obvious actually. For example, he always distracts by going for the face, catching the other off guard, just to bump against them last minute or kick their legs from underneath them to get them on the floor", the man nodded at Isaac whom grimaced at being exposed so bluntly, "I also have a great fighting stance, unlike you."

Oh, of course, a _great_ fighting stance, noooo why don't you be a bit less arrogant and say a _good_ fighting stance, hm? This dude was REALLY asking for it, wasn't he? Then Stiles frowned as a thought entered his head, if he really was _that_ bad in fighting, he couldn't really go on the mission... Because he's sure there are people way better at fighting than him! So maybe if he just made sure to show everyone how completely useless he could be then- okay they were all looking at him again. "What?", Stiles sighed.

Boyd coughed. "We all heard that, you know.."

Stiles blinked.

"As much as I'd love someone else to do your job too, apparently we need you. So.. I'll teach you how to fight", Mr. Emperory Douchebag sighed like this was the end of the world, even though _he_ offered, "Isaac, Boyd, go get some rest, you're done for today. I'll deal with him."

Stiles blinked again.

It was only when both Isaac and Boyd started moving towards the door, he realized they were gonna leave him alone in the room with Mr. Emperory Douchebag and make him fight him!

"Hold on! Hey hey! Wait- Wait a minute, GUYS!", Stiles tripped over his own feet (but would rather blame the mat to make it a little less embarrassing) and would've fallen face first on the floor- like the graceful person he is- if it weren't for Mr. Emperory Douchebag's strong- AND DAMN TONED- arms.

"You really want to get rid of me so much that you'd knock yourself unconscious before I'll get the chance too", the man snorted without any humor as he released Stiles within the blink of an eye. Stiles silently fumed, cursing everyone and everything. To hell with Boyd and Isaac for leaving him with this man. To hell with this man! For making fun of him like that! Real uncool. And Stiles would've been even more butthurt about it, if it wasn't already a thing that happened regularly to him. So he was pretty used to it. Didn't make it any more fun though. This is the exact reason why Stiles would rather be on a spaceship in the middle of nowhere with his crew, trying to find proof for alternative universes while everyone's asleep.

I mean, if aliens and multiple galaxies exist, why wouldn't alternative universes exist too? Stiles would love to meet his alternative universe self. Would he be called Stiles there too? Or maybe he'd go by another name. Like Thomas, Thomas is a great name.

Stiles realized Mr. Emperory Douchebag was staring at him, but like, there was a judgey thing going on in his eyes. Once again; Stiles did NOT like this.

"Whatever dude", Stiles scoffed, turning back to walk to the middle of the mat again. Mr. Emperory Douchebag copying the same annoyed sound as him- which he had no reason to.

"Don't call me dude."

"Whatever man", Stiles grinned, trying to get a raise out of the guy, which worked, kind of. Well actually, he just stayed stoic and wouldn't even move to the middle of the mat. Just staring Stiles down. Thank god Stiles's survival instincts sucked so he didn't back down or anything like that! Instead, he found a much better solution: eye rolling. "Okay okay, what ya want me to call you then?"

Now a smirk slowly formed on the other's face. "You could call me Captain Hale, as that is my military title", Stiles mouth dropped open at the answer. No way. _No_ _frikkity frakkity way._

So you're telling me Mr. Emporary Douchebag was THE Captain Hale for his super secret and deadly space mission?

Hey hey, notice this: they obviously didn't get along?? How was he going to trust this man with his life? Most importantly: why would he ever sacrifice his own for him? Like, with Scott, okay, he'd _definitely_ die for Scott (have you seen that man?! So precious!) But die for _Captain Hale_ , who's first name he didn't even know? Well, he'd rather not actually. Even though being able to die for one another is required for a Crew bond to be absolutely secure. All crewmates must be able to die for their Captain. But hey! No worries. Not like he was officially in the Hale Crew. He was like a guest! You should treat guests with respect! Apparently, Captain Hale (it sounded weird in his head, Mr. Emperory Douchebag definitely fit better) thought differently.

"And since I'm your Captain for a little while, you're going to have to respect me. And the funniest thing just happened", the man's eyes darkened and Stiles gulped, "You just disrespected me."

Stiles winced, not really knowing how else react. Obviously, the man expected something from him- Wait. Did he want an apology? Stiles wasn't necessarily bad with apologies, but only when he knew he was in the wrong! And this time he was only partially in the wrong. Which meant Captain Hale should apologize too! Not just Stiles! Nuh-uh, this thing went both ways- okay.. he was glaring real hard at Stiles and he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Sighing and swallowing his pride, he did the only logical thing that popped up in his mind. Apologize and avoid a painful death, for now.

"I sincerely _Apollo_ -gize for my horrible attitude towards you, my _Captain_ ", Stiles almost bowed dramatically- just to finish it off yknow- but eventually decided against it. He didn't think _Captain_ _Hale_ even deserved to be bowed to.

Especially not when the man suddenly leaped for him and tackled him onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek: You’re not good.  
> Stiles: Well, you’re probably worse! Like, REALLY bad-  
> Derek, almost kills Isaac:  
> Stiles:  
> Derek: Yes? What were you gonna say? Badass? (B)admirable? Perhaps even... (Ba)dazzling?


End file.
